From The Guardian's Eyes
by The Myth Rider
Summary: It's Tadashi's birthday, and Elsa's secret present for him is finally done. It was a trial keeping this side project from Tadashi while they worked together on Baymax, and even harder to hide it from his friends. Now just to get it to him...and hope the present doesn't get too attached to HER before given to its recipient. Birger In Tadelsa, Robot!Birger


Robots don't have true memory, not like humans do.

Or, at least, they _shouldn't_.

But Birger was different than other robots—he _remembered_ the blackness before he was first activated.

Somehow he'd felt the soft, cold touch of a hand pull back a small portion of faux fur and begin his activation sequence. Once black eyes glowed bright cyan before the light devolved into one large, solid, radiant iris. The small bionic beast blinked—white metal lids clicking as they shut, opened, and re-shut quickly—before he shook himself, the artificial fur coat sifting into place comfortably atop the mechanical frame beneath.

The little bot glanced around curiously, his bright eyes greedily taking in his environment, before a cry of joy reached his hidden audio receptors. He looked up to see a tall biological entity beaming down at him, hands clasped to her mouth—almost as if to hold back her smile—and her keen cerulean eyes misting up with tears.

Pre-programmed directive kicked in, and the bionic beast swiftly scanned the girl in front of him. Information flashed across his internal screen, vast amounts of biologic and medicinal figures about the young woman going by and being immediately stored away. His directive drove him, however, to focus specifically on one thing at the moment: why was she crying? For the few seconds he scanned her, the blonde seemed to get excited, as if she were anticipating the results of his scan.

When the results finished coming in, the dragon overlooked them.

He tilted his head curious and blinked once.

" _My scan shows you are crying due to increased amounts of dopamine and increased neurotransmitter levels—meaning they are joyful tears. Is this accurate?"_

The woman laughed joyously and shook her head, causing the long plait of platinum to swing slightly behind her.

"Yes, that is very accurate, I am really full of joy right now."

She let out a great sigh, the little bot easily noting the tension that melted from her form, and the relief that replaced it. Now that he'd scanned her once, the dragon's programming kept a 24/7 watch on her emotional and mental state, so that if there was any change, he would be aware and could respond accordingly. He sat down and tilted his fuzzy little head.

" _Is there anything I can do for you, friend?"_

The blonde smiled wider at that, as if she'd known he was going to say "friend", and was pleased to be correct. "Well, there is one thing you can do…"

The bionic dragon tilted his head the other way and blinked twice. _"What would that be?"_

The blue-eyed, platinum blonde woman before him smiled.

* * *

"Just please stay still and quiet, all right?"

The dragon huffed, curling tight within the gift-wrapped box Elsa had asked him to enter. Once he was inside the cardboard container, the blonde lifted the lid and set it into place, closing the bionic-dragon within shadow. He could easily hear and feel as Elsa wrapped two ribbons on two different faces of the box, and was fully aware she was tying them together into a bow at the middle of the lid. Elsa had informed him of his purpose, as well as everything his mission entailed. Most of it he already knew from her programming, but the extra details he accepted as extra assurance that both she and his designated receiver would be satisfied. The beast remained still as Elsa lifted the box and carried it out of her apartment, barely needing to struggle thanks to the lightweight material of his chassis.

The night she'd activated him, they'd been at her school; then the blonde had taken him to her dwelling to properly and discreetly prepare him.

It wasn't long before the small dragon felt his box being set into the passenger seat of Elsa's car, followed by the telltale signs of her entering herself, and starting the vehicle. Before she so much as disengaged her parking brake, however, he heard her reach over and buckle in his box, then buckle herself as well. The beast actually smirked. _Seatbelts save lives. Maker-Elsa is very smart._ Of course, it wasn't lost on him that she'd had to have been, in order to have crafted him into existence. Regardless, the added proof of her caution for his safety didn't go thankless.

Elsa let no music play, allowing the dragon within the box to hear everything semi-clearly: from the car's engine, to the whooshing of wind and passing vehicles outside, to the clicking of her turn signal, and most importantly…to the deep, measured breathing of the driver herself. The beast quickly accessed his perpetual watch on Elsa's status, and noted with concern that she'd grown anxious and almost scared in a matter of minutes. He'd already sensed signs of it before he'd entered the box, but now it was glaringly evident.

The fluffy dragon struggled to peak his nose passed the lid, but Elsa had tied the bow tightly, securing the top far too snugly for him to even get a hair through. A tinny growl escaped his throat, and he began clawing at the cardboard seam. He'd managed to scratch it pretty well before a sharp command reached his audio receptors.

"Birger, stop! Please, you'll ruin the box!"

Reluctantly, he slowed to a stop, peaking at his maker through the minuscule hole he'd managed to form. It was insignificant enough that Elsa didn't seem to notice, but that his hi-resolution optics could see through. The name she'd used in reference to him was not only an actual name, but also an acronym. While his hardware could not discern its meaning, Elsa had explained it herself, and the beast was impressed at how she'd managed to make it into a sensible acronym. He was also glad to be aware of his designation, now knowing that it was within his parameters to listen when it was used.

Given his vantage, when Elsa smiled sadly, he not only felt it, but saw it.

"I'm sorry, I know you sensed my…my anxiety…"

His fur bristled, and he clenched his claws.

"B-but don't worry too much about me. I'm not your charge, I'm your maker. You'll see who it is you really need to take care of soon. It's him these directives need to focus on, not me."

"Birger" wasn't so sure about Elsa's words. It made clear sense, yes, so he had no choice but to comply. Right then, however, it was the fuzzy machine's perception that, while the blonde didn't think she needed his help, she was actually sorely mistaken. But, that was not his choice—he needed to follow his directive, and if it entailed focusing his programming on a single individual, then so be it.

Not long after this brief incident, "Birger" felt the car turn into a parking lot before eventually slowing to a stop. The clicks of Elsa putting the car into park and engaging the emergency break rang through the still silent interior. The sound of a car door opening came next, followed by Elsa's exiting the vehicle and closing the door. The bionic dragon had only to wait a few moments before hearing the passenger door open, and feeling his maker lift him in the box, and carry him off. Birger waited patiently, curled in a ball as he was in the box. He still was unsure as to what his blonde maker was planning. Yes, he was aware that he was being delivered to the individual with whom he'd been built for—but the box, the wrapping of the box…it all seemed terribly ostentatious to the beast.

What possible reason could Elsa have for all of this pageantry?

The wait for his answer seemed an eternity as the blonde walked along a sidewalk and entered a building. All was wholly silent inside—this would have seemed strange to most people, but Birger hadn't any previous experience to draw upon. Since he had only gone from Elsa's quiet room, to her quiet car, and now this quiet building—there were no factors to warrant any suspicion. But as the blonde crossed whatever room they were in, he felt her shoulder open another door before making a slow march up a flight of stairs. Birger frowned, his blue eyes dimming as he sensed the anticipation and trepidation in his maker. The conflicting emotions seemed to be confusing her as much as they were confusing him.

As they rose, a cheerful din of chatter became more and more apparent, intriguing the beast in his box. He'd never heard such a noise, and quickly searched for possible explanations online—given as Elsa had equipped him with constant access to the Internet. Birger searched for reasons why a group of people would be gathering and laughing, and came up with a likely solution: _a party_. But that did not explain why he was coming to it, nor why he was in a box. Thus, he expanded his search to include parties where boxes were brought. This came up with yet another very possible scenario: _a_ _ **birthday**_ _party_.

Elsa slowed to a stop at the height of the stairs, where there was no distance or walls to muffle the party. Birger could now easily hear the jovial conversations and laughter—as well as one young man's greeting.

"Elsa! I'm so glad you came. Just set the gift over there, come try Aunt Cass's wings. I promise they're not the face-melting kind."

 _Gift._

Birger's search proved accurate—this _was_ a birthday party.

 _Maker-Elsa must have crafted me for someone. Whoever's here that this is the celebration for, they must be the patient Elsa keeps referring to. Could it be this "Aunt Cass"? Face-melting wings do not sound safe._

He felt Elsa set him down on a table, and was relieved that the hole he'd made was facing the party and not a wall. The small beast peeked one glowing optic through the perforation and surveyed the scene before him.

While Birger had no previous experience to go on, he certainly thought this was a bright and happy party indeed. Streamers and balloons hung from every available spot from the ceiling, making the entire upper portion of the room look like a party exploded and was suspended in the air. The streamers were all white, whilst the balloons were an array of red, green and blue. More balloons were scattered across the floor, these ones the same scheme as those above—the only difference was that these balloons had not enough helium to float, and merely coasted across the floor when either a small breeze or a foot prompted them.

Speaking of feet, Birger could see at least seven individuals: one large black-skinned man, donned in a green sweater; a tall, thin young woman with bright blonde hair, tanned skin, and the color scheme of a citrus burst; a shorter woman with generous hips, dark hair that bore a purple streak, and a black possibly-leather jacket; a very kind looking young man with a close crop of dark hair that could be considered a middle ground between wild and tamed, wearing a white shirt with an icy blue, Japanese kanji, a khaki green jacket overtop it; there was also a boisterous young man with blonde hair covered in a beanie, wearing a red shirt and gesturing wildly with his arms; lastly, there was possibly the only adult in the room—a short statured woman with dark ginger hair, wearing a plain black t-shirt and a white apron.

The woman in the apron was perpetually smiling, laughing at almost anything the lively blonde man said. She seemed to be in charge of the food, given the way she kept handing said young man a plate of wings every time he came back with an empty platter. It was she who was the first to approach Elsa, as Birger's maker had remained fidgeting by the gift table. The older woman smiled gently as she approached, no doubt noticing Elsa's discomfort.

"You wanna join the party, maybe, Elsa? I have something for everyone—I even made some chocolate muffins if you felt like having one! I know how you just love chocolate!"

There was a sheer kindness to her voice that made Birger smile, _especially_ when he both saw and sensed Elsa calm. The blonde chuckled nervously and smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Cass. That would be lovely."

The woman—Cass—scoffed and waved a dismissive hand. "Pfft, Elsa please, you can just call me Aunt Cass!"

Elsa seemed to blush at this, but still followed Cass over to the food table where everyone else was gathered.

Birger watched with great intrigue as he witnessed his maker partaking in social interaction. He noticed how shy she was, and how very furious her blush became the closer she was to the young man with the wild-tamed hair. He seemed to be awful gentle around her, too, smiling kindly and never forcing her to interact when it was obvious she didn't want to. The bionic beast quickly scanned this gentlemen, acquiring every bit of his physical information.

 _Tall, slender, fair skin, black hair, brown eyes—high concentrations of dopamine and serotonin. But…not for the same reason as Elsa cried before… No, this is a different type of reaction._

Birger, curious, checked on Elsa's status and compared her status to that of the young man's. He was intrigued to find they were of the same status. Intrigued, the bestial automaton quickly searched online for explanations, and found only one possible conclusion.

 _Love._

* * *

It was a couple of hours of chatting, partying, dancing, and eating before the gifts were considered. By this time, Birger was aware of everyone's names, and now knew that the young man who seemed enamored with Elsa—and who she seemed enamored with in turn—was Tadashi. It was his birthday that the party was being held for, and thus, Birger concluded that it was to that young gentlemen that his maker had built him for.

 _Maker-Elsa must care about this Tadashi fellow a lot to go through the arduous process of building something like me._

Though, if he were any judge, Birger seemed to think that Tadashi cared just as much for Elsa, if not more readily and outwardly. Elsa's emotion seemed to be capped within, broiling inside like a storm, but she managed to keep control of. Tadashi, on the other hand, wore his adoration on his sleeve, always smiling when he looked at her, and always striving to make sure she was as comfortable at his birthday party as possible. It pleased the mechanical little beast greatly that Tadashi was so concerned about his maker, and quickly earned the man Birger's respect.

 _You are certainly proving worthy of being my charge. If you mean as much to Maker-Elsa as I perceive you do, I will have to go above and beyond to keep you well. If only so that, in return, you can make my maker happy._

That was a point where Birger seemed to defy his own programming. He was built to focus on the welfare of his charge, and little else—and yet, despite this, the bionic fluff ball held his maker high in his priority list, holding her happiness and safety very close. But that's where the situation between Elsa and Tadashi was very advantageous for the guardian: since both parties meant much to one another, Birger could protect his maker's wellbeing by protecting Tadashi's, which allowed him to still follow his directive.

Birger smiled as he watched Elsa gravitate towards Tadashi, the young man resting an arm on her shoulders and pulling her close. The sheer sweetness of the scene nearly overloaded his circuits—especially when Elsa ever so slightly leaned into Tadashi's touch, resting her head against his shoulder.

 _Worthy of my protection indeed…_

Birger began to wonder if all birthday parties lasted as long as this one did. The merry band seemed to be content with talking amongst themselves, regaling Aunt Cass with tales from the University. Somewhere along the way, he'd heard mention of a boy named Hiro, who seemed to be Tadashi's younger brother. The lad wasn't present at the party, but apparently this particular one had been set up for the sake of Tadashi's classmates, whom Birger continually quizzed himself on who was who.

 _Wasabi is the large, dark-skinned man. He may look strong, but he's far from a tough guy. He seems annoyed by his nickname of "Wasabi". …wonder what his real name is, then._

 _Honey Lemon is the tall, thin Latina woman. Supposedly she's nicknamed for her overall sweetness, brightness, and over citrusy color scheme. She's the really excitable one, that's for sure._

 _Go Go is the shorter, Asian woman in black. I like her, she's no-nonsense and sassy. Very respectable, and quick on her feet. I'd pity any fool who'd try her in a race._

 _Fred is the young man who acts like he's on a perpetual sugar rush, but merely has a naturally high neuro-level. Pop culture and comic books are his forte, and I'm sure he'd think I was the coolest things ever, if the comics he's referenced every other second are any indication._

 _Aunt Cass is a very peculiar woman, I like her. Very peppy, very kind, very…loud. She's similar to Fred in this regard, but with a much softer tone, and in much more manageable quantities._

 _Tadashi…Tadashi is a singularity. Everything he does seems to make Elsa smile, no matter how small, and his mere presence makes the customary tension in her muscles relax into a peaceful amiability. I now know the kanji on his shirt means 'ice'. I wonder if this is for Elsa's sake, as she seems to have an affinity for that element—especially as evident in my own color scheme._

Birger had yet to develop of a sense of patience, but witnessing Elsa and Tadashi's interactions easily entertained him for the duration of the party. Observing their closeness, how they would separate only to inevitably gravitate back towards the other, was a priceless treasure. The sincerity in their closeness was marvelous, and the bionic beast noted every single thing he thought relevant—or irrelevant, he did not care—so that he would be sure to be as effective a guardian and relaxer as he needed to be. Tadashi was his official charge, but he and Elsa together were what Birger sought to protect the most.

Finally, after what very easily could've been an eternity of watching the adorable couple amidst the celebration, Aunt Cass clapped her hands together loudly.

"Okay, everyone! It's present time, let's get to it!"

Fred let out a flamboyant ' _WHOO!_ ', then scurried over to the table as everyone meandered over much more slowly. Elsa remained clinging near desperately to Tadashi's arm, though she seemed to try to hide that. Birger narrowed his eyes at this, noting Elsa's earlier trepidation when they'd arrived had returned. It seemed to him that the blonde was nervous as to whether or not Tadashi would take to her gift. While most would've been offended by this, Birger had already gained an in-depth idea of his maker's character, and knew she did not doubt her creation's potential. What she seemed to be doubting was whether or not Tadashi would like it.

 _She's desperate for his approval of her gift. Maker-Elsa must be the kind to strive and make her receivers as happy as possible. Oh, dear maker, you try so hard don't you?_

As the group converged around the table, Fred took advantage of his reaching it first to grab his present and hold it out excitably to Tadashi. The young gentlemen just chuckled and went along, beginning with Fred's contribution. Next was Honey's gift, as she also pushed hers with an eagerness. Wasabi, like a gentlemen, willingly let Go Go give her gift next, resigned to wait until hers was done before pushing his own. Aunt Cass had one as well, along with an extra present from Hiro, even though he'd already given one prior to the party.

As the gifting had gone on, Elsa remained silent at the end of the table, standing still and quiet beside Birger's box. Given his vantage point, the bionic dragon could no longer see the others, but Elsa _was_ standing right in front of his hole. This allowed Birger an up-close view of his maker, consequently letting him note the tension had returned to the blonde's form, and how her eyebrows angled upward in a slight frown of dread. He could sense the trepidation almost fall off of Elsa's shoulders in wave, striking him like rocks on a beach and wearing away at his shell.

Birger scratched lightly at his box, easily getting Elsa's attention as she glanced down at the box. He knew she could see his glowing blue eye as he pressed it close to the hole, and he was also sure that she could tell there was worry in the optic. The blonde smiled tenuously, pressing two finger to her lips, and then to the hole, no doubt as a small sign of gratitude for his concern. Birger pushed his fluffy nose to the hole, allowing the pads of Elsa's fingers to brush lightly against the fur that managed to squeeze through the minuscule gap.

This action seemed to have caught someone's attention, as he heard Honey's sweet voice, "Oh! Elsa, are you ready to give your gift to Tadashi now?"

Birger watched as Elsa looked up to the Latina blonde, frowning once more and biting her lip. She opened and closed her mouth several times, but even when she cleared her throat and tried again, there was no improvement. Eventually, the dragon caught Tadashi approach her and gentle reach for her hand. Elsa met his eyes, her lips tightened, and she shrugged so lightly, only Birger (and he was willing to bet Tadashi as well) saw it. Tadashi then glanced back at Aunt Cass, who smiled softly and nodded, giving a wink for good measure.

"So!" She began, throwing her hands up with a flourish. "Who wants some cake?!"

It seemed to serve as a feeble distraction to Birger, but it worked regardless. While Fred immediately got excited, giving a hearty yell of "Yeah, _cake!_ " the others appeared to be more aware of Cass's intent. They all nodded, each with varying degrees of smiles as everyone save for Tadashi and Elsa made for the two-tiered dessert in the kitchen area. As the group moved off out of his view, Birger glanced back at his maker. She'd calmed considerably, though still held her hands clasped tightly together. Tadashi stepped closer, leaning down a little to meet her eyes, as Elsa had been gazing downward. The dragon noticed her jump, but she relaxed, sighing and shaking her head.

"Tadashi…" She softly admonished.

He merely smiled, albeit kindly, before standing straight. Tadashi reached forward and gently cupped one of her elbows with a hand. "Do you want to take your gift to my room, and give it to me there?"

Birger tilted his head, blinking his optics slowly. He checked on Elsa's status real quick, and tilted his head the other way at what the figures presented to him. Tadashi's words did wonders for her emotional state, the blonde calming even visually as she met his brown eyes and nodded, trying for a smile. The raven-haired lad rewarded her attempt with a grin of his own, giving her a small, reassuring squeeze before releasing her elbow. Elsa promptly reached for Birger's box, briefly meeting his gaze through the minuscule hole before picking him up with the utmost of care. With little delay, the couple made their way for the stairs in a corner of the room, leaving the disassembly of the cake behind.

* * *

Birger heard the telltale sounds of a door being opened, and felt Elsa cross the threshold into Tadashi's room. As she made her way deeper into the room, the dragon heard Tadashi close the door before following. By the time the young man had reached them, Elsa had placed the gift on a soft, plush surface (odds were is was a bed, Birger figured). It was either by luck on his part, or deliberateness on Elsa's, that Birger's peephole was aimed towards them. So it was he saw as Elsa pulled away, and Tadashi brushed his shoulder against hers.

The young man gave her and ornery smirk. "So what'd ya get me?"

Elsa merely rolled her eyes and side-eyed him. "Technically speaking, I didn't _get_ you anything."

Tadashi faltered, frowning for a moment as his smirk broke.

Elsa gazed with an excellent poker face at the box before saying in a gloriously deadpanned sass: "I _made_ it."

Birger smiled—his maker's sharp wit was impressive.

Tadashi seemed to pick up on this as well as his smile returned, less ornery and more amiable this time. He gave Birger's box an appraising look. "This must be what you've been working on the past few weeks!" He chuckled before shaking his head. "How you find time to build something for me, while simultaneously helping me with Baymax, _and_ getting all other assignments finished as well is beyond me."

Elsa shrugged, trying to appear standoffish about the praise, but the dragon's keen optics picked up on her soft blush. "I like to multitask, it keeps me busy."

Tadashi chuckled again before leaning forward to look more closely at the box, supporting himself by resting his hands on his knees. "Absolutely…" He smiled tightly, brow furrowing as he glanced back at Elsa.

"Erm, may I?" Birger couldn't help but snigger silently to himself as the man asked this, looking to Elsa as he pointed to the box.

His maker seemed to find amusement in it as well, as she smiled. "Of course, Dashi, it's your present."

Tadashi smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head before reaching with both hands to untie the bow fastened around the box. Once it was free he set it to the side, now reaching to break through the wrapping paper with the tips of his fingers. At first Tadashi seemed to find issue with this, till he found the hole Birger had been using to see and used it to breach the rest of the wrapping. Before long, a torn line was sliced all around the box, just beneath the lip of the lid (Tadashi didn't seem to notice his hole, even now). After Tadashi pulled the top portion of paper off, he set it to the side with the bow and settled his hands on the lid.

With one quick, wide-eyed glance back at Elsa, Tadashi pried off the lid in a rush, holding it over his head as he looked back down to the now opened box.

Brown met cyan as they met each other's gaze.

Tadashi stared blankly at first, eyes still wide as he registered the small bionic in the box. Birger made the first move, pushing himself into a standing position before letting his paws land on the box's rim and prop him up. He tilted his head and blinked his eyes, the metal lids clinking gently.

" _Greetings friend, I am Birger—your Bionic Integral Response Guardian and Emergency Relaxer."_

Tadashi was silent for a moment longer, arms still raised with the lid of the box grasped above his head. Birger hesitated, optics flicking quickly to Elsa in his confusion, the blonde giving him a reassuring smile and raised hand to wait for it. The dragon looked back at the young man, still waiting for it, when a smile so wide it seemed impossible broke out on Tadashi's face.

"Birger!" He threw the lid off in a random direction, now using his hands to express his sudden spike in neuro-levels—fists clenched before his chest, shaking with the force of his excitement. The dragon hadn't even needed to scan him to be aware of the mental change.

"I can't believe! Elsa, it's Birger, you made him! You made him real!"

Tadashi seemed to physically parallel his soaring neuro-levels, dancing around and waving his arms in sheer exhilaration. Birger looked to his maker to find her smiling, having taken a couple steps back to give the clearly grateful young man room to burn off his happiness. It seemed this happened often enough that Elsa was not surprised, even if Birger himself was taken somewhat aback by the display.

Tadashi finally calmed down enough to stand before the box again, chest heaving as he refilled his lungs from the exertion. His smile was wide, and wide open, and the glee in his eyes seemed to make the brown glow brighter. The young man looked to Elsa, running one hand through his raven hair before sighing. "C-can he scan me?"

Elsa nodded, looking to her creation and then gesturing with one hand to Tadashi. Birger nodded, then looked the man up and down as he scanned him. Tadashi had held his arms out, following the dragon's line of sight, never ceasing in his smiling. His breathing had only just begun to even out, no longer as breathless as before. Once done with the scan, Birger leaned back slightly and recited his findings.

" _Your neurotransmitter levels are exceedingly elevated, signifying that you are very excited._ " Birger tilted his head. " _Your cheeks are also beginning to cramp from your too-wide smile._ "

Tadashi chuckled, one hand actually going to his face in a vain attempt to rein his said smile. He glanced over at Elsa and shook his head. "He's _amazing_ , Elsa. I can't believe you actually did this!"

Elsa blushed, looking away as she ducked her head and shrugged. "Well, I-I saw your sketches peeking out of your bag once, and I…I was curious. It also gave me an idea for a present." She chuckled shyly, tucking an invisible hair behind her ear. "To be honest, I was actually panicking, having no idea what to get you. But then, well…" She shrugged and waved a hand towards the dragon in the box. " _He_ happened."

Elsa then sighed mightily and shook her head. "You have _no idea_ how hard it was to turn Birger into a sensible acronym."

Birger smirked, remembering his own admiration at her ability to turn his designation into a name. Tadashi's smile finally receded to a less painful degree, softening as he reached out and rubbed Elsa's shoulder. His neuro-levels had evened out considerably, now with serotonin rising in its place. "Thank you, Elsa. He's amazing."

She kept her head down, shyly looking up and giving him a small smile. "You're welcome."

Tadashi's smile grew ever so slightly before he looked back down at Birger, who stood at attention. The man reached to pick the dragon up, pausing for a moment and meetings his optics in a silent request for permission. Birger responded by retreating…then leaping into his new charges hands, rewarded by audience laughing. Tadashi held him up to his chest, gently caressing him, no doubt getting a feel for how seamlessly the faux fur stretched over the mechanical skeleton beneath.

Still smiling, Tadashi looked to Elsa. "What all can he do, by the way? Being a guardian and relaxer, apparently."

Birger saw a spark alight in his maker's eyes at this question; her passion was kicking in, now.

"I borrowed quite heavily from our ideas for Baymax, in that Birger as well can scan a person and get a read for several physical indications. Mental, emotional, physical—if there's something wrong, he'll know. Especially given that once he's scanned a person, unless they're not a priority as according to his programming, he'll have a constant read of their status, 24/7. So no matter what, if there is any change, Birger will be aware of it just as it happens. That's when his directive kicks in, and he does his utmost to either protect you, or relax you. It is his mission to keep his charge as physically and emotionally well as he can. Not unlike Baymax, he has a built-in hard drive programmed with several psychiatric procedures, and a few medical ones for good measure. Birger also has his own wireless internet connection, so if he needs to search anything he doesn't already have programmed, he can. As well, he can communicate with just about any cellular device to contact friends or family…for restaurants."

Elsa got a small smile then. "I uh, I also used the softest fur I could find for his coat there. I figured the cuddlier he was, the easier it'd be for him to relax you."

Tadashi had been quiet, listening intently as the blonde explained everything that she put into Birger. Looking at the young man's face, the dragon could tell he was impressed, and perhaps even appreciative of how hard she'd worked for his sake. The raven-haired lad approached Elsa and, with one arm still holding his new companion, used the other to pull her into a hug. At first she stiffened, but then quickly melted into it, even circling her arms around his waist. Birger was pinned between them, and he took advantage of the position to simultaneously snuggle the both of them.

Birger didn't see, but could feel as Tadashi pulled his head back and laid a kiss on Elsa's temple, the dragon feeling her react and, no doubt, blush.

" _私の愛を_ _,_ _ありがとうございます_."He whispered softly against Elsa's hair.

* * *

Honey gasped, smiling behind hands that had risen to cover her mouth. "It's a little fluffy dragon! It's _sooo_ cute!"

Fred had a huge smile as well, seeming to spaz out almost as much as Honey Lemon was. "And it's a _robot_ dragon too! Oh, he's _glorious!_ Just glorious, Elsa!"

Wasabi and Go Go's reactions were much more reserved, both smiling and nodding their approval. Aunt Cass, however, all but squeaked, leaning down to the dragon's level, squatting as he was atop the kitchen table.

"He's just so cute, Elsa! So fluffy!" The older woman actually hesitated then, looking to her nephew and pointing to Birger. "Can I pet him?"

Birger prevented himself from smiling at the parallel between aunt and nephew, even as Tadashi nodded. Cass then reached out for the beast with both hands, running her fingers through the fur on his back before bringing one hand to scratch beneath his chin. While technically feeling nothing, Birger was also programmed to react accordingly, and so closed his optics as one of his hind legs gradually began to kick in response to the scratching.

Cass laughed and smiled, looking back to Elsa, hands never leaving Birger. "What's his name, Elsa?"

As instructed by both charge and maker, Birger spoke first: " _I am Birger._ "

Everyone present save for Elsa and Tadashi gasped, Cass pulling away in surprise. While Tadashi smiled at their reactions, both creation and creator smirked rather smugly.

* * *

Many weeks passed, finding the trio of Birger, Tadashi, and Elsa in a comfortable routine.

Birger of course lived with Tadashi, accompanying him anywhere and everywhere, making sure he was as safe and well as possible. Most of the time, this portion of the day is peaceful—except for the occasional "What do you _mean_ I can't take him to a bot fight? Look at those claws! Just take off the pretty faux fur, and he's a lean, mean, fighting machine. Literally!"

Apparently, the temptation of a robotic dragon proved to young Hiro to be a constant battle. The boy's habit of spending his days dueling against the bots of thugs in shady alleys seemed to be a common thing—and something that came to annoy Birger. Every time Birger and Hiro were in the same room, the dragon became nervous, always creeping closer to Tadashi's side, just to be safe. Most of the time he would simply scurry away to Tadashi, climbing onto his shoulders and draping himself across them, staring holes into Hiro. These were the only hiccups in Birger's side of the routine.

On the absolute flipside, the times when Elsa was with Tadashi were his favorite times of the day—and not just because it allowed him to reunite with his Maker. No, those moments were Birger's favorite…because watching the couple spend time together made the little dragon feel like he had a heart. Watching the two of them just simply be together was perhaps one of the greatest things the bionic beast had ever seen. Where once, that would've been naïve, as he was once too young to have the experience to form a proper opinion—now, Birger knew enough that he could confidently place Elsa and Tadashi's love life as one of the most precious things he'd seen.

Sometimes, the pair would be sitting alone together on a couch in the University, taking a break after a round of extensive work on their collaborative project. They would rest in silence, Elsa contentedly leaning on Tadashi, the little dragon she'd crafted for him stretched lazily across both of their laps. While they did work on their healthcare robot, Birger would curl directly in front of the door, watching the pair as they diligently brainstormed more ideas amidst their labor. The times in the university were good, but Birger's favorites were when they pair were together in other places.

Following them everywhere wasn't something the couple frowned upon—both understood it was merely his programming. The bionic beast remained near, but always gave Elsa and Tadashi space, content to watch. Whether they went to a café, or a movie, or the park—Birger always bore a small smile as he tagged along, making sure to drift back or come closer depending on their statuses. He could always feel their emotional state—and if their hormonal levels and physical indicators were accurate, to say they weren't in love was to be in utter and blind denial. Birger also used his 24/7 sensory watch on the individuals to alert him as to how close or how far he needed to be, depending wholly on how much privacy he discerned they needed.

Eventually though, there came one very distinctive night.

Tadashi and Elsa had planned an at-home movie night at Elsa's apartment, with the sole intention of watching Iron Man (not usually Elsa's niche, but enough within her interests that she didn't mind). The young man and his white shadow were on their way to the blonde's space, and had just pulled into an open spot in the parking lot when Tadashi received a text.

 _Raincheck on movie night? Not feeling it today…_

Tadashi frowned at the text with clear concern, glancing back at Birger. The beast was half-squatted on the backseat of his scooter, paws gripping his shoulders, not unlike what some dog owners did with their furry companions. He peered over his charge's shoulder at the text, tilting his head and blinking before looking up at and meeting Tadashi's gaze.

The raven-haired man could've sworn he saw matching concern in those glowing blue optics—a hairsbreadth from being the same type of optic as Baymax would have.

"What do you think, Birge'?" Tadashi inquired of his fuzzy companion.

Birger blinked once, then closed his eyes as he checked Elsa's status. _"…sensors show indications that Elsa is experiencing anxiety and panic."_ He opened his eyes, and had he eyebrows, they would have been furrowed in worry. _"Her mental and emotional status is compromised. Relaxation is sorely needed, and advised."_

Tadashi nodded his agreement, locking the scooter's kickstand with his foot. He swung his leg up and over the seats, Birger having clung to the back of his jacket. As Tadashi unlatched his helmet and tied it so the handlebars, the bionic beast leaped off the young man's back and landed gracefully on the asphalt, pacing impatiently as he waited for him to get moving. A deeply hidden urge demanded that he go after Elsa, but directive ordered him to stay close to Tadashi. The conflict left him torn, and the relief was palpable when Tadashi finally started running, the bionic beast easily passing him and staying just ahead.

Birger had the path to his maker's room saved, having memorized it when Elsa had first taken him there from the University. He always made sure Tadashi was just behind him, and stopped just after turns to wait, immediately going again once he saw Tadashi make the turns after him. Finally, they reached Elsa's apartment, Birger wasting no time to press his head to the door and listen. He heard muffled crying, and stifled hiccups, and swiftly began scratching on the door. The crying halted with a surprised yelp, followed by footsteps towards the door. Tadashi had yet to reach the door, but the moment it cracked open, Birger squeezed his way through the crack without waiting, running inside before turning on his Maker.

The blonde stood startled by the door, staring wide-eyed—wide, red, tear-filled eyes—at the dragon she'd made.

"B-B-Birger?!" She hiccupped confusedly.

Birger stared at her right back, and continued this stare even as Tadashi finally reached the door and peeked inside.

"Elsa?" He inquired quietly.

Elsa jumped, spinning around to face him. "T-Tadashi?!" She looked between the two, obviously surprised and confused. "But what—why are you two here? I thought—d-didn't you get my text?"

Birger did not move, nor reply, forcing the blonde to look to her boyfriend for answers. The man gave a wobbly smile and shrugged. "We'd just pulled into the parking lot when I got it." He quickly sobered, standing tall now, but still halfway through the door. "I showed your text to Birger, and when he checked up on you, he sensed you were…well, in need of him."

Elsa looked down, her breathing deep as if to fight of the remaining shakiness. She shook her head, frowning. "B-but he shouldn't be worrying about me…" The blonde muttered quietly. She looked over at the creation, whom remained eyes her adamantly. "Y-you shouldn't worry about me. You're meant for Tadashi."

Birger remained stiff, still torn between his personal directive and his programmed one—the latter of which was protesting to his deviation.

Finally, though, he spoke—the tear of his confusion breaking through in the face of a loophole. _"Tadashi is my charge, and you are his concern. If you are not okay, then neither is he."_ The bionic beast then looked to the only thing he could think of to help Elsa.

 _Tadashi…help her…_

Tadashi nodded solemnly, glancing up meekly at Elsa before smiling. "May I come in, Elsa?"

She pursed her lips but nodded, opening the door further to let him in. As he walked through, he whispered quietly, "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, closing the door as well, her fist bone-white as it remained clenching the knob. "N-nothing's wrong."

" _She's lying."_

Elsa jumped, then shot a glare at the dragon.

He glared back, and the way her own glare faltered almost amused the dragon. Elsa's own design was practically turning on her. She was probably regretting those facial constructions that allowed expressions.

Tadashi sighed. "Elsa please, I can't help you if you won't talk to me. It doesn't have to be a thousand words, just one will do—I'll take it from there. Please, what's wrong?"

The blonde took in a shaky, no doubt shoring breath, and uttered one silent word.

"… _Anna…_ "

Tadashi's eyes widened, and he shook his head sadly. Birger was lost, but he watched regardless.

"Did she try to call again…?"

Elsa nodded.

"Did you answer?"

Her pursed lips tightened, and she nodded again, more stiffly this time.

"She asked why you aren't there, didn't she. Why you won't come home…or let her come here."

Elsa cringed, looking away. There was no nod, but what she'd done was answer enough. Tadashi shook his head and slowly raised his arms, "Elsa, I'm sorry…may I?"

The blonde didn't respond at first, standing still as a statue. Birger could feel the storm broiling inside, and dearly hoped Tadashi's actions helped. He didn't know what was going on, and relied on the raven-haired young man's knowledge to make up for that. Finally, after what seemed a tense eternity for the little beast, Elsa finally threw herself into Tadashi's waiting arms, seeming to try and disappear in them. Tadashi quickly wrapped them around her, holding her close as she curled against him. The blonde shook as she continued to cry, and at that point, Birger couldn't take it anymore.

He finally broke from his rigid stance, walking up to Tadashi and climbing up the man. The little beast carefully made his way so that he perched on Tadashi's shoulders, laying his forearms and head gently on Elsa's own head. He nuzzled and whined, trying to express via common animalistic gestures his great need for her to feel better. As if in response, Elsa ever so slightly raised her head closer to Birger, allowing him a better vantage for his snuggling, rubbing his soft nose fur along her tear-stained cheek, licking some of the salty droplets off with his also soft tongue.

The trio remained like this in their vertical comfort for a while. It wasn't until Elsa's tears ended that they decided to move to her bedroom. Once there, Elsa and Tadashi laid on their sides, the blonde remaining curled against the young man's chest. The bionic beast, however, refrained for a tad longer, utilizing his connectivity to alert Aunt Cass to the situation.

" _Aunt Cass, this is Birger—Tadashi's dragon. I'm contacting you to inform you that upon our arrival, we discovered Elsa was upset and required our attention. We voted to stay the night to keep her company, and will be back promptly in the morning. Do not worry, both are well now and under my protection."_

With that mission accomplished, the fuzzy dragon bounded onto the bed, gently making his way behind Elsa. Once there, Birger snuggled at Elsa's back, draping his head comfortably and cuddly across his maker's neck, allowing easy nuzzles here and there. Despite being spent from her earlier crying, Elsa responded, smiling and appreciatively cuddling back.

Thus it was that the trio rested, and remained so all till morning.


End file.
